


Slip Away

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Denial, Doubt, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Memory Alteration, Mild Gore, Mono's Paper Hat, Not A Fix-It, Sad Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, The Blame Game, Trust Issues, a mono with anxiety who copes with hiding his face, ah yes. being isolated with nothing but your thoughts and nightmares to keep you company, and i have succeeded bc that someone is me, and your memories oop-, but im posting it anyway, come on. that is one of my favorite things, do i look like i know how to tag, fuckin notes are long, i just wrote this in 2 hours so it's probably terrible, i may have started crying, i think thats it for the tags though, might write something else with this, mono goes through it, mono pov, my only mission is to make someone go "OH", only to have that coping mechanism taken away, overuse of words, so are these tags, spoliers but idk anyone who doesnt know the ending and reads fics, that is something that messes up your brain, unhealthy thinking, with only mono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: *spoilers for LN2 ending but who tf doesn't know what happened*The aftermath is messy for Mono.He falls and slips and sits and thinks and slips again--and maybe it's not Six's fault.(I wrote this in 3 hours and it  s u c k s, enjoy)
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Slip Away

They run and run and run.

The walls are crashing down and the eyes follow them, watching their movement and getting closer.

Six isn't sure how close but she can feel the stares on her back and she runs faster.

Mono is behind her. She jumps over a gap in the bridge and it breaks apart further.

Mono is behind her.

The gap is too far for him to make it. He jumps anyway.

Six catches him.

She doesn't pull him up.

She can see the confusion swim in Mono’s eyes.

“Six?”

She yanks her hand away.

Mono falls. Six watches.

Mono falls. The eyes watch. Six runs.

\---

Mono lands roughly.

It's happened before. Falling. Scrapping his knees and palms on rocks and concrete. Forced to bite his tongue so the monsters don't hear.

Not like this though.

His shout still echos.

The ground is fleshy. It is flesh.

Sticky. Bloody. Alive.

It moves. Mono wants to throw up.

He bites his tongue.

He tries to get up. The floor bows under his feet. He slips and falls back down.

Hands back onto the sticky, bloody, fleshy floor.

Mono throws up.

He slowly gets up again. Finds his footing. Doesn't trip. Wraps his arms around himself.

He starts walking. Where is he going?

An exit. There has to be an exit.

The walls are watching. The eyes are watching. 

Mono squeezes his stomach tighter. Bile and blood coat his tongue.

He wants his paper hat. He feels too exposed, too open to the world.

The eyes are watching.

He hates being watched. He wishes he had his paper hat. He wishes he could hide.

His breathing is ragged. Too loud. 

_Too loud, too loud, be quiet!_

Find an exit. Just run and hide, run and hide.

The eyes watch. They don't attack. Mono runs. The floor bows under his feet.

Sticky. Bloody. _Alive._

Just like him.

Mono doesn't find an exit.

He does find a chair though. On a mound of flesh.

He gags. He starts climbing.

Eyes open and watch him. He slips. Continues climbing.

Mono refuses to look down.

He reaches the chair. It's solid. It doesn't move under his weight. He frantically climbs up to get away from the floor.

Sticky. Bloody. Alive. Watching him.

The eyes are watching him. Staring.

Mono is going to lose his stomach if he throws up again. It feels like blades are trying to claw their way out of him. It feels like his breath is too loud and his heart is pumping too fast and _everything is **too much.**_

The eyes watch. The floor stares. The walls listen.

Everything is too much.

His breath is too loud and his blood is rushing too fast and _it's just too much, too sticky, too bloody, too much-_

Everything is closing in. Closer to where he's standing.

It's too loud. _Everything's staring._

**_go away go away go away_ **

It's quiet. 

Mono looks around slowly. He's alone.

_Alone_.

He sits down. His feet dangle inches from the floor.

It looks solid. The walls look solid. Nothing is staring at him now. The eyes are gone.

The floor looks solid.

He doesn't check to see if it is.

The eyes are gone and that's good enough for him. The eyes are gone.

Nothing is sticky.

Nothing is bloody.

Nothing is alive.

Almost like him.

Almost.

Mono sits in his chair, feet dangling inches from the floor instead of hundreds of meters up.

Mono sits in his chair, arms clenched tightly around himself instead of another hand.

Mono sits in his chair, and he breaks. Slips away.

Just like then.

\---

Mono sits. Mono thinks.

He barely sleeps and he barely dreams.

Six is there.

Six is in his thoughts and his nightmares and in his head and in his ear.

( _"Hey!")_

Six isn't there.

Six isn't sitting next to him on the chair. Six isn't sitting on the floor or against the wall. Six isn't talking to him or playing with him or even holding his hand.

_Alone._

Six isn't here.

Mono is.

Six caught him.

Mono fell.

He spends too much time thinking of her. Hating her. Missing her.

He spends too much time alone.

It's not his fault though.

\---

Mono is older now.

He thinks Six is too. That she isn't dead yet. That maybe she's coming back for him.

He thinks stupid thoughts.

Mono is older now.

He is taller. His legs are longer. He has to curl up so his feet don't touch the floor.

Mono is older now.

His clothes don't fit. One day, they do. He ignores it.

Mono is older now.

He realizes that maybe it was his fault.

He was too scared to help her when she reached out. Too scared of the monster he let out and of suddenly not being able to move as fast as before and of the loud static noise that crackled in his ears.

He could hear her scream though.

Maybe it wasn't that loud.

Mono is older now.

He realizes that maybe it was his fault.

\---

Mono thinks it is his fault.

He brought Six into dangerous situations, insisting on saving the world. He broke Six's music box, insistent on saving her.

He thinks it might have even been just him. No paper hat to hide behind. Staring up at her hooded face with his bare one.

Maybe Six took one glance at him and stopped liking him. Started hating him.

Mono thinks it is his fault.

Mono wishes he never took his paper hat off.

\---

Mono stops thinking it's his fault.

He stops thinking it's Six's fault.

He starts telling himself that he just slipped.

That Six didn't have a good grip and the entire world was shaking and he was just too heavy.

He thinks he just slipped out of her grasp.

Mono wonders when she'll save him from his room.

So Mono sits.

Mono waits.

Mono thinks.

Mono slips.

Just like all the times before.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that ending killed us all, I'm sure. At least we have fanfiction!
> 
> I'm a sucker for these sorts of fics and thought I would try my hand at it, especially with a recent obsession over *glances at notes* Time loops, travel, etc., and total isolation in relation to 2 other fandoms I have.
> 
> Also, I have a question for everyone. How much of this game is actually planned, almost every plot hole covered- and how much of this game is just "hey, this is creepy, let's put this in and build off from there"?
> 
> I personally want to believe it's just fears personified. Like, the fear of growing up (children are extremely small compared to adults/the world is bigger) or the fear of being hated (Mono wears a paper bag, and it's my favorite thing to explore, please give me more of this) or even the fear of being "too much" (a common feeling of mine but I'm actually referencing how in horror, people raised as women tend to go for the more 'consuming' (cannibalism) media while people raised as men go for the more 'penetrating' (knives, guns, etc.) and how it was a reflection of people raised as women just letting go of their control and taking the world for themselves and i would just like to say that this is all i remember from that tumblr post which talked about it, so yeah I'll shut up now.)


End file.
